Ada apa dengan si Tobi?
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Markas Akatsuki yang biasanya dipenuhi teriakan gaje "Tobi anak baek!" sekarang tidak terdengar lagi! Mana Tobi? Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Baca? silahkan? warning : OOC,Gaje,Garing,dll. Review ditunggu! Flame, juga boleh! -Chap 3 Apdet-
1. Tobi sakit

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Sangat OOC, EYD-nya Ancur-ancuran, Garing.

Summary : Akatsuki yang biasanya dipenuni teriakan teriakan gaje "Tobi anak baek" sekarang telah menghilang, ada apa dengan Tobi? Baca? Silahkan! Don't like don't read! No Flame! RnR?

* * *

Pada suatu hari di goa yang dipenuhi banyak kotoran seperti kotoran ikan,kambing,ayam,burung,tikus, dan kotoran nista hewan lainnya. Di sana banyak terjadi aktifitas para makluk makluk gaje *ditimpuk* eh salah para ninja keripik, eh salah lagi, ninja kriminal kelas S maksudnya.

Hmm.. sepertinya disana terjadi Aktifitas nista para Akatsuki ini, mau disebutin satu-satu? Okelah kalo begitu..

Di sana ada Deidara dengan tanah liat nya, Itachi dengan krim anti keriputnya, Kakuzu dengan pacarnya (baca : uang), Sasori yang lagi mandiin berbinya, Konan dengan kertas Kartonnya (baca : Koran), Zetsu dengan makan siangnya, Hidan yang lagi memuja-muja Dewa-Jashin-nya, Pein dengan Foto-foto bokepnya,dan Kisame dengan Akuarium piranhanya.

Emm… Kayaknya dari sekian banyak perbuatan nista para Akatsuki itu ada yang kurang yah? Siapa? Lo mana dia? Mana bocah Autis itu? Mana Tobi?

* * *

"Un, ada yang liat di mana Tobi nggak? Perasaan gak ada yang ngomong 'Tobi anak baek, Tobi anak baek', Un?" Tanya Deidara.

" Meneketempel.. emang gue pikirin!" sahut Itachi nista. *?*

" Iya nih, Kayanya sepi deh.." sahut Konan.

"Lha? Dari Tadi pagi Tobi juga gak ada kan?" kata Hidan.

" Palingan si Tobi lagi nyembah DJ!" kata Pein seenaknya.

" Peinn.. jangan sembarangan sebut Jashin-sama yah! Kau akan kena Kutukannn!" Hidan pun mengeluarkan hujan lokal.

" Zet.. lu semalem bobo sekamar sama Tobi kan?" kata Kakuzu.

" Iya.. semalem sih gue tidur sama Tobi, tapi pas tengah malem gue pindah ke Sofa, habis gerah sih!" Kata Zetsu menjelaskan.

"Nah lo.. gimana kalo Tobi ilang!?" Kisame menakuti.

" Cari Tobi yuk un!" kata Deidara.

" Gue ikut Dei! Ayo ke kamar Tobi!" Itachi mengajak Deidara.

* * *

Akhirnya Itachi dan Deidara pun mencari Tobi ke kamarnya dan ternyata mereka menemukan seekor *?* Tobi yang sedang duduk lemas di Lantai kamarnya.

"Tobi, kau kenapa un?" kata Deidara. Tobi menggeleng. " Mau Lollipop rasa jeruk un? Tanya Deidara. Tobi menggeleng.

" Tumben Dei, si Tobi dikasih Lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaanya kagak mau, biasanya langsung tereak-tereak gaje, kenapa dia? Bisik Itachi.

"Ya kagak tau un!" Bisik Deidara.

" Yaudah deh, lu tunggu sini. Gue mau manggil leader dulu." Bisik Itachi kemudian berlari menghampiri Pein.

" Ketemu gak si Tobi?" kata Pein.

" Ketemu, ayo cepetan ikut gue! Kata Itachi, dan kemudian menarik Pein untuk menemui Tobi.

" Tobi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Pein. Seperti biasa Tobi hanya menggeleng.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Pein lagi. Tobi menggeleng. Seterusnya bila ditanya Tobi pun hanya menggeleng lemas.

" Sebentar, gue mau panggil Konan! Siapa tau Tobi punya masalah Kewanitaan!" Bisik Pein sambil berlari menghampiri Konan.

ItaDei : Sweatdrop…

* * *

Konan pun datang dan langsung bertanya.. "Tobi kau kenapa?" Tanya Konan lembut seperti emak dan anak! -ditinju konan- Tobi menggeleng.

" Pein, Itachi, Dei, sepertinya Tobi merasa lelah, bisakah kalian mengangkatnya ke Kasur terlebih dahulu." Pinta Konan.

" Baik!" sahut Ita-Dei-Pein serentak. Akhirnya Tobi pun sukses berada di atas kasur.

" Tolong kalian tunggu di depan pintu sebentar, aku mau menanyai Tobi dulu, Please.." Pinta Konan.

Pein-Dei-Ita menurut…

" Tobi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Konan.

" Tobi kamu sakit?" Tanya Konan lagi.

Konan banyak bertanya, namun apa Expresi Tobi? Hening…tak ada jawaban.. Tobi tak lagi menggelengkan Kepalanya.. ia Diam!

" Akatsukiiiii…….. Semua Kemariii…!!!" teriak Konan.

Lantas Anggota Akatsuki pun mendatangi kamar Tobi. Mereka semua terhenyuh! Saat melihat Tobi yang biasanya Ceria dan selalu berteriak teriak gaje "Tobi anak baek, Tobi anak baek" kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di kasur yang keras! *maklum, Akatsuki gak Modal*

* * *

_Pein : Heh.. Author Baka! Orang kita lagi berduka lu malah seneng seneng ngatain Akatsuki gak bermodal… dasar!_

_Author : Suka suka gue dong! kan gue yang bikin!  
_

_Deidara : Baka lu jadi Author! Gak liat apa! Gue lagi sedih! BAKA!

* * *

_

Back to Story!

"Tess…" Airmata Deidara pun menetes, "Tobi..kau..kau..kau adalah partnerku yang paling…hiks" Deidara menangis, Yang paling sedih atas kesakitan Tobi adalah Deidara, wajar karena Tobi adalah partnernya, dan biasanyalah Tobi selalu berteriak padanya.

" Sabar Dei.." Kisame menepuk punggung Deidara dan member isyarat bahwa Dei harus berhenti menangis. *Malu booo…diliat tetangga* -diinjek-

" Bagaimana ini?" sahut Kakuzu yang mulai punya perasaan.

" Panggil Dokter saja!" sahut Hidan.

" Ide bagus!" seru Pein yang langsung menelpon dokter dari Konoha.

" Tunggu Pein!" seru Sasori yang menghentikan langkah Pein.

" Kenapa Sas?" Tanya Pein.

"Begini.. markas Akatsuki kan jauh dari Konoha.. bagaimana jika kita menelpon dokter dari Suna?" jelas Sasori.

"Hmm… Baiklah.. tapi siapa dokter yang bisa Kita telpon?" Tanya Pein.

" Dokter Temari saja! Dia kan kakaknya Kazekage! Pasti dia berbakat!" usul Konan.

"Oke!" lanjut Pein, ia segera menelpon dokter Temari.

* * *

Dokter Temari pun datang, ia juga bersama Kankurou dan Gaara, si Kazekage.

Temari pun meminta semuanya untuk keluar kamar. Lalu dokter Temari memeriksa Tobi.

_Di luar Kamar :_

" Hiks..hiks..hiks…" Deidara pun masih terisak isak.

" Sudahlah Dei, jangan kau menangis terus! Serahkan semua ini pada Nee-chan ku!" Hibur Kankurou.

" Pembayaran?" otak pelit Kakuzu pun muncul.

" Bego lu Kakuzu! Orang teman kite sakit, lu malah mikirin uang!" Itachi marah.

" Apa maksudlu ngatain gue bego hah?" Kakuzu juga marah.

" Woy diem napaa?? Kalian ngerti dong!! Diem aja napa!" lanjut Sasori.

" Baka! Baka! Baka! Bakaaaa!! Udah sih kalian diem aja! Liat tuh liat si Dei udah nangis-nangis bombay gitu!" Teriak Kisame, dan tak terasa Kisame pun meneteskan air matanya yang suci itu.. -halah-.

" Tidak kusangka Akatsuki seperti ini.." ucap Gaara perlahan dan ia pun swt.

.

.

"Berapa biayanya?" tanya Kakuzu memecah keheningan.

" Gratis" kata Gaara.

" Apa lu bilang?" ucap Kakuzu tak percaya.

" Lu budek amat sih ye! Orang gue bilang gratis juga!" ucap Gaara mendatangkan hujan lokal ke muka Kakuzu.

" Wai…" muka Kakuzu berbinar-binar. " Thanks Gaaraaa!" teriak Kakuzu sambil meluk- meluk sang Kazekage.

" Lepasinnn gue jijay dipeluk sama kakek tua mata duitan iniiiiiii…." Teriak Gaara sembari menendang Kakuzu ke alamnya *?*.

.

.

.

" Huft…" terdengar ucapan seseorang yang barusan keluar dari kamar Tobi.

" Temarii… bagaimana keadaan Tobi?" tanya Konan.

" Hmm…" jawab Temari.

" Ada apa dengan Tobi? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Tobi?" tanya Pein tak sabaran.

" Oh… Dewa-Jashin-sama tolonglah, tolonglah teman kami!!" teriak Hidan pake toa.

*Akatsuki Swt*

" Keadaan Tobi.. Keadaan Tobi…" jawab Temari putus-putus.

" Kenapa TOBI?" teriak Zetsu gak sabaran.

* * *

Kenapa Tobi? Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu selanjutnya di chap ke 2!

Review ato enggak? Terserah anda!

Flame juga boleh! Asal jangan pedes pedes yah!

Ok?!


	2. Ke Konoha

Hehehe… gomen kalo lama nunggu fic chapter 2 ini! *gak akan ada yang nunggu kale* Yasudah deh daripada saya banyak bacot, langsung aja mulai.. Yuk.. Mariii!!

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Di markas Akatsuki yang biasanya ramai riuh dan sering terdengar teriakan "Tobi anak baek" kini sepi. Ada apa? Mana Tobi? Kenapa dia?

* * *

"Kenapa Tobi?" tanya Zetsu tak sabaran.

"Ano…" sahut Temari.

"Temari cepetan dong jawabnya!" pinta Kankurou memelas.

"Maaf semua tapi…" jawab Temari agak gemetar.

"Cepetan Nee-chan!" pinta Gaara.

"Maaf semua tapi aku… kebelet pipis!" jawab Temari langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

*Akatsuki, Gaara, dan Kankuro : swt*

Temari pun kembali.

"Temari kenapa Tobiii?" teriak Kisame yang urat kesabarannya mau putus.

"Sabar Kisame, sebenarnya Tobi itu baik-baik saja namun.." putus Temari.

"Syukurlah…tapi namun kenapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Sebenernya Tobi itu terkena penyakit 'Lapec' dan penyakit itu bisa sembuh kalau kalian bisa mengambil obatnya di daerah pinggiran Konohagakure namanya bunga Snakesh" jelas Temari.

"Lapec? Penyakit barukah,un?" tanya Deidara yang udah berenti menangis.

"Iya.. penyakit itu disebabkan karena kelelahan dan kecapaian!" jawab Temari.

"Kalo lelah dan cape mah istirahat doang juga bisa sembuh kale!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Iya, tapi penyakit lapec yang dialami Tobi itu sudah akut!" lanjut Temari.

"Kenapa bisa,un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Mungkin karena Tobi itu bila kelelahan ato kecapean dia bukannya istirahat malah terus bergerak, makanya ia terkena penyakit itu." Jelas Temari.

"Obatnya ada di mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Obatnya ada di pinggiran kampung Konoha, tepatnya ada di klan.. apa yah aku lupa.." jawab Temari.

"Jangan jangan di klan Uchiha lagi?" celetuk Hidan.

"Ah iya benar! Dulu adanya di klan Uchiha!" teriak Temari.

*Semua memandang Itachi*

"Heh.. ngapain lo ngeliatin gua kayak gitu?" Itachi merinding.

"Sekarang giliranmu Itachi…" Pein menakut nakuti.

"Heh.. maksud kalian gua gitu yang disuruh ngambil bunga apa tadi namanya?!" Itachi ketakutan.

"Bunga Snakesh dodol!" ucap Konan.

"Tunggu, bukannya klan Uchiha udah musnah?" ucap Gaara.

"Eh.. iya ya! Klan Uchiha kan udah kaga ada, gara-gara itu tuhh!" celetuk Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Heh Leader mesum, ngapain lu nyalahin gua! Gue kan membasmi klan karena misi!" Itachi mulai memberikan Death glare.

"Tu..tunggu Itachi, gue gak bermaksud kok!" ucap Pein.

"Jadi intinya kita harus ke Konoha?" lanjut Kakuzu.

"Iya.." jawab Sasori.

"Yasudah deh, besok kita pergi ke Konoha, sekarang kan sudah sore, malam ini kita persiapan!" teriak Pein berkomando.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang dulu yah, ayo Gaara, Kankurou kita pulang!" perintah Temari.

"Baik Nee-chan!" jawab Gaara dan Kankurou berbarengan.

"Sasori! Kapan kau mau ke Sunagakure?" tanya Gaara.

"Lain kali aja ye.. gue sibuk banyak urusan." Jawab Sasori.

"Yasudah, Akatsuki kami pulanggg!" teriak Gaara.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Konan.

"Iya.. Dadah!" teriak Temari.

Trio sabaku itu pun kembali ke alamnya. *?*  


* * *

_Pagi Harinya : _

"Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Pein.

"Yosh!" teriak Akatsuki serentak.

"Ehm.. saya absen dulu yah! Ok mulai dari kau Itachi" perintah Pein.

"No 1, si ganteng nan imutz Uchiha Itachi" Itachi narsis.

"No 2, si cute Sasori!" Sasori juga narsis.

"No 3, si Hiu kerenz Kisame Hoshigaki!" Kisame tak kalah narsis.

"No 4, pecinta Uang Kakuzu paling ganteng!" Teriak Kakuzu sambil ngitung duit.

"No 5, Deidara si ahli bom!" teriak Deidara.

"No 6, Konan yang paling manis dan sekseh!" Konan narsis.

"No 7, Hidan penganut jashin sama!" Hidan teriak gaje.

"Oke! Semua sudah hadir! Gimana persiapan kalian?" Lanjut Pein.

"Tenang kapten! Kita sudah siap!" Akatsuki menjawab serentak.

"Baik ayo berangkat!" Teriak Itachi.

"Ano.. Itachi" lanjut Pein.

"Kenapa leader?" seru Itachi.

"Kan gue ketuanya!" Pein ngeluarin Death glare.

"Oh iya gue lupa! Sori mas Leader!" sahut Itachi.

"Ayo kita ke Konoha!" teriak Pein.

.

.

.

_Di Konoha :_

"Ini yang namanya Konoha, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya lah!" lanjut Kisame.

"Trus sekarang kita kemana nih?" tanya Konan.

"Ke klan Uchiha!" jawab Sasori.

"Di mana tempat tinggal klan Uchiha?" tanya Kakuzu.

*Akatsuki menatap sang Uchiha*

"Ah, kenapa musti ane mulu yang disuruh sih!?" celetuk Itachi.

"Lu kan mantan Uchiha chi!" jawab Kisame.

"Wey.. jangan panggil gue 'chi' napa? Gue kan bukan chi-chi!" Itachi membenarkan.

"Sori deh chi, eh salah, Itachi maksudnya!" Pein menjawab.

"Yaudah.. Ayo ikut gue ke kantor Hokage!" ajak Itachi.

*Akatsuki nurut*

.

.

_Kantor Hokage a.k.a Kediaman Tsunade :_

"Spadaa… ada tamu yang paling keren, cute, dan imut seduniaa!" teriak Itachi di depan pintu ruangan Hokage dan membukanya.

" Eh.. kalian kan Akatsuki? Betul nggak!?" Shizune teriak.

"Bukan! Ya iyalah masa gak liat penampilan kami yang kerenz ini!" teriak Pein.

"Ooo… kukira kalian komplotan geng pengemis yang ada di pinggir jalan sana!" teriak Shizune.

"Enak aja! Gue bukan pengemis,un!" teriak Deidara.

"Pliz deh ah! Jangan teriak teriak disini! Sebenarnya ada apa Akatsuki datang ke sini sih! Bikin ribut aja!" omel Tsunade.

"Ano.. Nona Tsunade-sama.. sebenarnya kami datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari keributan atau sejenisnya, Tapi kita disini ingin minta izin untuk mengambil bunga Snakesh yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Lapec yang diderita teman serekan kami, Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha, Bolehkah kami mengambilnya Tsunade-sama?" Jelas Pein.

"Bunga Snakesh? Bukannya itu adalah bunga yang langka? Begini, bunga itu sebenarnya adalah bunga keramat! Dan jika kalian pergi ke pinggiran klan Uchiha untuk mengambil bunga itu maka kalian harus berhadapan dengan penjaga yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya bunga itu tidaklah langka, tapi sejak lima tahun sebelumnya bunga itu menjadi langka karena penjaga bunga Snakesh itu mati akibat peperangan antara penjaga bunga itu dengan orang yang akan menjadi bunga itu. Penjaga bunga itu pun sekarang menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya karena ia telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Dewi Orochi…" Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Hah? Dewi Orochi? Namanya norak amat dah!" seru Hidan.

"Kaya nama lu kagak norak aja Hidan!" Teriak Sasori yang merasa namanya paling indah *?*.

"Berisik lu Sasori jelekzzz!!" teriak Hidan sambil menekan kata Jelekzzz.

"Gue tuh ganteng, imut, cute, keren, dan gak norak kaya lo tau!" balas Sasori.

"Udah sih diem! Kalian tuh ngaku aja deh bahwa nama gue tuh yang paling baguss!" Kisame meleraikan sekaligus ber-narsis-narsis ria.

*Semua minus Kisame : swt*

"Yaudah, Tsunade-chan, bolehkan kita minta dianter ke klan Uchiha sekarang?" pinta Konan.

"Tapi aku sibuk.. bagaimana kalo kalian diantar asisten-asistenku?" jawab Tsunade.

"Ookelah kalo begitu!.. tapi siapa asisten mu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Naruto!! Shikamaru!! Neji!! Lee!! Ayo kesini!!" teriak Tsunade pake toa.

"Berisik tau Tsunade-san!" teriak Naruto yang gak tau muncul dari mana.

"Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku datang!" teriak Lee semangat.

"Hmm…" kata Neji, singkat, padat, dan (gak) jelas.

"Begini, Naruto, Shika, Neji, Lee, disini ada kawan-kawan *?* kita dari geng paling norak bernama Akatsuki, minta diantarkan ke Pinggiran klan Uchiha untuk mencari bunga Snakesh.." jawab Tsunade.

"OO.." jawab Naruto singkat dan menengok ke belakang.. "Gyaaaaa!! Ada monster berpaku! Help me!!" teriak Naruto.

"Gue bukan makluk berpakuuuu!!!" teriak Pein.

"Ta..tapi.. di muka lo itu apa?" tanya Naruto gemetar.

"Norak lo! Ini namanya Pierching tauk!" teriak Pein.

"Ooo.." Naruto pun ber 'oh' ria.

.

.

_Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee's felling :_

_Jadi ini yang dinamakan Akatsuki! Kok kayanya ganjil sekali yah! Masa ada makluk berpaku, Hiu darat, Venus fly trap berjalan, Monster uang, Wanita mirip kertas koran, Aliran sesat, Boneka, Banci teroris, dan ah itu.. Anniki-nya Sasuke! Si keriput Uchiha!_

.

.

"Yaudah deh! Daripada banyak bacot disini mendingan langsung aja kita ke Klan Uchiha sekarang!" teriak Pein.

"Ayo.. Semangat masa mudaaa!" teriak Lee semangat.

"Tunggu!! Akatsuki kan punya anggota dari klan Uchiha? Ngapain minta diantar ke Klan Uchiha segala?" tanya Neji sambil nunjuk Itachi.

"Emm.. Anooo.. gue lupa tempatnya dimana!" jawab Itachi.

"Itachi udah tua sih,un!" jawab Deidara.

"Ahh.. udahlah! Ayo kita ke klan Uchihaaa!" teriak Kisame semangat.

"Ayooooo" Akatsuki berteriak serempak.

.

.

.

* * *

To be Continue

Hehehe… gimana chap ke-2 ini? Seru nggak? *narsis* Humm.. maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam EYD-nya yah! Maklumilah diriku ini… kalian masih penasaran sama chap berikutnya? Kalo iya Ripyu dong! Flame juga boleh kok!!

.

Di chap berikutnya Akatsuki akan bertemu Dewi Orochi, dan asistennya..Apakah yang akan diminta Dewi Orochi sebelum Akatsuki mengambil bunga Snakesh? Silahkan dijawab di review yah! Kalo bener akan dapet tutup botol aqua bekas lohh!! *Readers : Cih.. hadiah ga mutu* Yasudah.. Mari Ripyu.. Flame juga boleh!


	3. Dewi Orochi

Minna-san!! Aku balik lagi untuk Chapter ke 3 fic gaje bin abal ini! Masih adakah yang mau baca? Review? Atau Flame? Kalo masih ada ayo silahkan dibacaa! Mulai aja yah! Ok! Happy Reading! Tapi sebelum Happy Reading ada peringatan nih! Fic ini mengandung OOC tingkat tinggi, Ejaan yang sangat ngaco, Alur acak2-an..dan kayanya fic yang bikinnya terburu-buru ini sangatlah ngaco dan bikin gila!.. Ok Happy Reading!

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

"Ahh.. udahlah! Ayo kita ke klan Uchihaaa!" teriak Kisame semangat.

"Ayooooo" Akatsuki berteriak serempak.

"Ayo lah cepat ikuti aku!" teriak si Rambut nanas.

"Ayo jalan! Cepat!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Woy.. kita naek angkot aja nyok!" pinta Hidan.

"Irit!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Huh, dasar kakek yang pelit!" celetuk Naruto.

"Lagian ke klan Uchiha kan Cuma bentar! Udah sih jalan aja! Kalian banyak bacot deh!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Yaudah!" jawab Zetsu.

Akhirnya Akatsuki, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Neji pun jalan sampe ke Klan Uchiha, haduhh manusia yang malang.

.

.

_Di Pintu masuk Klan Uchiha :_

"Helo epribadi!! Eni peple here?" Teriak Itachi dengan bahasa Inggris yang ancur-ancuran.

"Heh.. Uchiha baka! Ngapain lu teriak teriak gaje kaya gitu! Malu tauk diliat tetangga! Lagian orang-orang di klan ini kan udah dibunuh semua sama elu" teriak Pein.

"Ih.. gue kan kangen.. pas gue kecil kan gue suka teriak gaje dulu sebelum memasuki klan!" jawab Itachi.

"Jijay! Ternyata Uchiha yang keliatan keren taunya norak kaya gini!" celetuk Neji.

"Wah.. ternyata tempat tinggal klan Uchiha masih bagus yah!" teriak Konan.

"Ohoho.. bisa dikontrakin trus menghasilkan banyak duit neh!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Huh.. dasar Rentenir gila uang!" teriak Kisame.

"Udah-udah! Ayo kita ke pinggiran klan!" Ajak Shikamaru.

.

.

_Di pinggiran klan Uchiha tempat tinggal Dewi Orochi…_

"Nih udah nyampek! Sekarang kita pergi dulu yah! Ayo Naru, Neji, Lee!" ajak Shika.

"Lho? Kirain kalian mau bantuin kita untuk ngambil bunga Snakesh!?" tanya Hidan.

"Dih.. males banget lah yau! Mending gue tidur dirumah!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Dadah Akatsuki!!" teriak Lee.

"Semoga berhasil!" sahut Neji.

"DADAHHHH!!" teriak Naruto make toa.

"Dadah! Thanks udah nganterin kita!" teriak Konan.

"Ayo kita cari bunga-nya,un!" teriak Deidara.

"Itu ada kuil! Jangan jangan dewi Orochi tinggal disana!" teriak Kisame.

"Ayo ke sana!" ajak Sasori.

.

"Permisi… ada orang didalam!!!" teriak Pein di depan kuil itu.

"Tap..tap..tap.." terdengar bunyi telapak kaki dari dalam kuil itu.

"Heh,un! Ada orangnya un!" bisik Deidara.

"Tap..tap..tap..." terdengar lagi bunyi tapak kaki dari dalam. "Iya sebentarr!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Hiii… serem!" bisik Konan.

"Ada apa ini? Ada perlu apa dengan dewi Orochi?" tanya seorang perempuan manis berambut pink dengan mata emerald dari dalam kuil.

"Ka..kau.. dewi Orochi?" tanya Pein tergagap gagap.

"Dih.. masa anak manis kaya saya kau bilang dewi Orochi? Ga lepel la yau!" jawab Gadis manis itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Aku? Aku adalah 'asisten'-nya Dewi Orochi, nama saya Sakura" jawab Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Oooo" Akatsuki ber 'oh' ria.

"Kakak Sakuraaaa! Mie-nya udah siap!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam kuil.

"Hinataaa! Panggilkan sekalian Tenten dan Ino ke sini yah!! Ada tamuu!!" teriak Sakura.

"Iya kak!" teriak Seseorang dari dalam.

"Ano.. Sakura, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Eh.. itu teman saya! Kami disini adalah asisten Dewi Orochi, dirumah ini ada saya, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino.." jawab Sakura.

"Oooo" Akatsuki ber 'oh' ria.

"Ada apa sih kak?" tanya Seorang anak dari dalam.

"Apa Sakura? Aku lagi mek-ap nih!" teriak anak satunya centil.

"Aku kan lagi latihan ninja tauk!" sahut anak satunya lagi.

"Begini.. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, ini ada kakak kakak kita yang mencari Dewi Orochi!" jawab Sakura.

"Salam Kenal" ucap Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten serempak.

"Eh.. iya.. Salam kenal juga!" Akatsuki tak kalah serempak.

"Mana Dewi Orochi, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Umm.. gatau deh.. kayanya dia lagi manicure sama Kak Kabuto dan Sasuke-kun, kalo kakak kakak ingin menunggu silahkan tunggu disini.. kami mau makan dulu, mungkin agak lama dadahh!!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten pun masuk ke rumah…

"Eh.. kayanya Tadi Ino nyebutin nama Sasuke deh!?" sahut Kisame.

"Yang bener lo? Sasuke? Dia kan my-lovely-otouto hohoho.." Itachi mulai gila menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Yaudah un! Kita tunggu aja disini un!" ajak Deidara.

Akatsuki pun akhirnya menunggu Dewi Orochi di depan kuil kaya orang gila, dan akhirnya mereka ketiduran.

.

.

"Eleuh.. eleuh..teh aya makhluk ga jelas didieu!" sahut Dewi Orochi make bahasa Sunda, dan langsung tereak tereak.. "Heh ada apa kalian kesini? Kalian telah mengotori rumah ku yang indah ini! Pergi kaliannnnn!!" Teriak Dewi Orochi dan langsung memukuli para Akatsuki yang malang itu make sapu.

"Adauuuu!! Sakit Un!!!" teriak Deidara kesakitan karena dipukul pake sapu.

"OH-EM-JEHHH!! Maaf kan daku Dewa Jashinn!! Ampuni aku!! Soriii!!" teriak Hidan.

Akatsuki pun langsung bangun karena dipukulin pake sapu.

"Ehem.. ada perlu apa kalian di kuil-ku ini?" tanya sang Dewi.

"Ngotorin rumah gue aja!" sahut Seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Hnn" sahut anak muda yang keliatannya tampan itu. *CUIH*

Akatsuki pun memandangi dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki ketiga makluk yang ada di depan mereka itu… dan apa yang akatsuki lihat?? Pertama, seorang yang berkulit putih pucat kayak mayat dan berambut hitam panjang plus muka ancur-ancuran yang sepertinya itu Dewi Orochi. Kedua, seseorang anak muda berkacamata yang bermuka sinis yang diketahui bernama Kabuto. Ketiga, anak muda yang keliatannya mirip dengan Anggota Akatsuki rekan mereka yang namanya Itachi Uchiha!! Lantas Sang Uchiha pun langsung berteriak melihat lovely-otouto-nya itu.

"Kauuu? Kau? Kau Sasuke Uchiha kan? My Lovely Otoutooo!!!" teriak Itachi.

"Hn.. siapa lo? Gue gak kenal orang norak macam lo!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau? Kau gak kenal aku Sasuke? Aku Anniki-mu!!" teriak Itachi.

"Uapah???!!" teriak Sasuke mendatangkan hujan lokal, "Eloo.. Itachi Uchihaa?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Annikiii…Kangennn kamuuuuuuuu!!" Teriak Itachi lebay dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Aghhh… Lepasin gue bakaa!! See..sesak napass! Ugh…" jawab Sasuke dan langsung pingsan.

"Anoo… Itachi…" sahut Pein.

Itachi tetap memeluk (baca: menyiksa) Sasuke dengan pelukan mautnya padahal Sasuke udah pingsan sejak awal.

"UGYAAAAA!!! Sasuke kau pingsan?! Kembalilah pada Dewi yang cantik ini!!" Teriak dewi Orochi dan langsung melepaskan Sasuke dari Itachi.

"Baka Dewi Orochi balikin Otouto guee!!" teriak Itachi.

"Ishh.. no way lah yauuu!!" teriak balik sang Dewi. "Kabuto bawa Sasuke masuk!" perintah sang Dewi.

"Siap Dewi!" tegas Kabuto dan langsung membawa Sasuke masuk ke kuil.

"Hikss… Otoutooooo" tangis Itachi lebay.

"Diem lu un!" teriak Deidara.

"Huuhuu.. hiks hiks hiks hiks!!" Tangis Itachi merajalela. *?*

"BUAKKHH!!" Pein memukul kepala Itachi dengan alasan berisik, dan Itachi pun kembali ke alamnya.. maksudnya Pingsan.

"Kis.. leader-sama sadis yah?" bisik Sasori ke Kisame.

"Betul itu!" bisik Kisame lagi.

"Akhh… cukup gaje-gajeannya! Sekarang ada apa kalian kemari hah?" teriak dewi Orochi.

"Minta bunga Snakesh un!" sahut Deidara pendek.

"Tapi gratis!" sahut Kakuzu sambil ngitung duit recehan.

"Please deh ah! Emangnya bunga Snakesh itu mudah kalian dapat apa? Kalo kalian mau bunga Snakesh itu harus ada syaratnya!" kata Dewi Orochi.

"Apa?" celetuk Kisame.

"Hmm kalian harus menunjukkan kebolehan bakat kalian di depan saya! Syarat yang mudah bukann? Khukhu!!" kata Dewi dengan ketawa khasnya.

"Ahh.. kalo itu sih…" putus Hidan.

"Mudah bukan?" kata Dewi Orochi.

"Ahh.. kalo itu sih! SUSAH!! Gue kan gak punya bakat!" sahut Hidan lalu pundung.

"Syaratnya di ganti napa?" pinta Konan.

"Ga bisaa lha yauu!" kata sang Dewi Orochi.

"Kalo kita gak terima syaratnya gimana?" tanya Zetsu.

"Yaaa… kalian tidak akan mendapatkan bunga Snakesh itu" jawab Dewi Orochi.

"Pein, gimana nih, un!?" tanya Deidara menyikut pein.

"Yaa.. kita terima aja syaratnya, kalo itu yang dia mau.. ini kan demi teman kita sendiri" jawab Pein bijak.

"Akatsuki! Terima Syaratnya?" tanya pein kepada Anggota Akatsuki.

"Ya kami Terima (un)!" sahut seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi yang algi pingsan akibat pukulan Pein.

"Ohohoho~~ yasudah sekarang mari kita ke lapangan Rt!" ajak Dewi Orochi.

"Ke lapangan Rt? Lu kate kita mau bikin katepe*?*" tanya Pein.

"Ya enggaklah!! Kita tanding di sana aja! Disana kan lapangannya gede!" ajak Dewi Orochi.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_

* * *

Naruto : Eh.. napa gue Cuma nongol sebentar doang?_

_Author : Dih.. lu kan Cuma figuran doang!_

_Shika : Merepotkan tau!_

_Author : Tapi kalian kan harus menjaga Akatsuki yang 'Baka' itu! Kalo tanpa kalian Akatsuki bisa celaka! Kan kasian! Nanti kalo mereka digigit ular gimana? Kan kasian! Hikss.._

_Neji : Akatsuki kan udah Ninja Kriminal kelas S!_

_Author : Tapi kan mereka rada-rada baka! *ditimpuk Akatsuki*_

_Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten : Isshh masa kita jadi asistennya si Dewi gila itu sih?_

_Sasuke : Baka lu! Masa gue pingsan dengan tidak elitnya sihh!!_

_Author : Naru, Neji, Shika, Lee, Sasu, Saku, Ino, Hina, Ten! Kalian tuh Cuma figuran doang! Jangan Protes! Itu kan tuntutan peran!!_

_Naru, Neji, Shika, Lee, Sasu, Saku, Ino, Hina, Ten : Ooo! *ber 'oh' ria*

* * *

_

_._

Eh iya ada sedikit note nih.. kayanya apdet chap 4 masih lamaaa sekali.. soalnya aku udah ga libur lagi sih! Aku juga Cuma boleh Online Cuma Sabtu-Minggu aja! Mana Kompu-chan error mulu! Sedangkan Laptop? Kagak dibolehin sama Ortu.. hikss… Maaf ya kalo fic apdet lemot. Ok Sekarang waktunya ripyuu! Flame juga diterima kok. Thanks Minna-san!


End file.
